Twisted fate
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Hiroki broke up with Nowaki, but Nowaki is always the one who comes back and after a bit of talking they are not so sure about ending the relationship.. Rated M. Contains hard sex and a lot of cussing. I do not own Junjou Romantica.


**A/N: **Oh yeah, going to write another story out of my head.. It's just that I never really had the time to update my stories, also I'm sorry for my absence once again ;w; Okay, so this one contains hard sex, a lot of cussing/cursing and I guess that's it.

* * *

"Kamijou!"

A voice eoched through the office that Hiroki shared together with Miyagi. Turning around, the brunette paid no attention to his colleague, who simply said that someone wants to visit him and he'll be gone anyway. Nodding a bit, he picks up more stacks of paper and throws them onto the desk while Miyagi left the room and let the door open so that this visitor of him can enter.

"Hiro-san."

Freezing up, he glances to the side, then Hiroki sighs hard. "What the fuck do you want?" Yeah, there he is, as nice as ever and seriously, his ex-lover couldn't even care less enough to show up in the middle of his work and it fucking pisses him off like hell. "I just wanted to talk to you.." Nowaki, the tall man with the seriously messed up, black hair, looks at him and his blue eyes are shimmering. Awkward. Nowaki isn't the one who goes off crying or at least it should be Hiroki, who should be crying - for being such a mess with spending six years at his side. It was the best decision ever to break up with him after he did something so stupid. "And that's why you're in my damn office? Fuck, Nowaki, piss off." He shoves him through the door, then closing it after telling him that he should wait for five minutes. In those five minutes, he manages to grab his office key and his phone, then he opens the door again and fuck, there he is, waiting like a lost puppy. Locking the door tight, he walks down the hallway while glancing on his phone. "I only have one half hour left, so make it quick." Hiroki shoves him into the libary, then closing the door and when Nowaki sits down on one of the chairs, he couldn't help it but to sigh again. Sitting down in front of him while dropping his key and his phone next to him, he backs away while crossing his arms. "Speak up."

Nowaki looks at him, then at his hands while speaking up after a long time, "I just.. I'm sorry that I popped up so suddenly while you were at work, but I just can't forget you. I'm pretty sure you forgot about me, but it's not the same at me. I can't just simply forget you and you know it, Hiro-san. I'm just.. I guess I just was jealous because you always were together with Usagi-san and I guess it's just.. I'm seriously messed up, you know." He sighs as well, while Hiroki looks at him, no reaction in his face, whatsoever. "But.. I need to know if there was something between you both. Or else, I can't sleep peaceful!"

The elder man stands up, while slamming his hands on the desk. "That's.. You are seriously fucked up, you know that!? I thought maybe you just want to apologize to me, but hell, you are just talking fucking nonsense again!" Nowaki just looks up at him, waiting patiently. And then he knew too good that he has to tell him. No matter what. No matter how bad it would be. He sits down again, crossing his arms over the table and after a long pause, he decides to tell him everything.

"Akihiko is my childhood friend. And for some reason, I fell in love with him. That's where I met you, back then at the park. The night before, I.. slept with him." He gulps a bit, while Nowaki still looks at him, then nodding lightly. "But.. Nowaki, that was forever ago. He has a new lover anyway and.. so do I. Even though I broke up with you, I.. I miss you. I really do." Looking down, he intertwines his own fingers together and then Nowaki gently places a hand on his fingers while he stands up and scoots closer to him to kiss him lightly on his head. "Hiro-san.. I love you." And there he talks again, about fucking feelings and damn love confessions. Not that it matters, anyway. "Hiro-san, please spend the night with me." Nowaki walks around the table, then hugging him lightly and before he realized that it was too late to pull away, Nowaki already kissed him. Not even trying to pull away, he stands up slowly, then leading him through the libary until they found a place where they could make up or whatever the fuck he is trying to do.

Nowaki gently pushes him against the bookshelf, while tugging on his belt and with even more force, he finally got it off while Hiroki pulls his shirt up and pulls him closer. Tugging on his trousers as well, he managed to pull them down and as soon as his boxers were sent off flying, he presses himself against his heated up body and while Nowaki pulls his boxers down as well, Hiroki grabs his neck and kisses him deeply and when the younger male pulls him on his lap and rams his cock into him, he moans out loudly into his mouth. Thrusting hard against him, it only causes the brunette to moan out loud but it soon was muffled into one of Nowaki's kisses.

While he pulls out slowly, he reaches for his shirt, but Hiroki grabs his arm and puts his head on his shoulder. "I love you, Nowaki." The black haired male gasps a bit, then he smiles while wrapping his arms around him. "I love you too, Hiro-san."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no, that sucked. DX I'm so done, I think I should just take a long break from writing fanfics ;;;A;;; )))


End file.
